


Emmanuel

by TouchedByLight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Babysitting, Daddy!Arthur, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, baby hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchedByLight/pseuds/TouchedByLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in the middle of another boring feast in honour of his birthday, Arthur never expected his father to buy him a hybrid. Something that most people believed to be non-existent. Alpha/Omega behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found at:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10290751/1/Emmanuel  
> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/touchedbylight0  
> http://www.wattpad.com/47042124-emmanuel-merlin-fanfiction  
> http://www.quotev.com/story/4738190/Emmanuel-Merlin-Fanfiction/

"Oh come on Arthur, can't you at least look a little bit grateful? Everybody else is enjoying themselves, even your father." Morgana took her seat next to Arthur, glaring every so often at the abhorrent noble women gathered near the entrance to the Great Hall. Giggling and eyeing up Arthur as they whispered to each other, "Attention seeking little harlots", Morgana hissed menacingly.

Arthur huffed and took a gulp of wine, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Morgana. I can't imagine what father would do if he heard half the things you say. You're lucky I don't do anything about it."

"You wouldn't dare." Morgana threw Arthur her famous smirk and leaned closer, "Now why don't you cheer up? It's your birthday feast! Nobles from all over are celebrating in your honour! I don't think you realise how many expensive gifts you have received. Oh, and by the way, I've taken the liberty of safely storing those beautiful wrist cuffs. I know you wouldn't mind."

Arthur re-adjusts the crown on top of his head and waves Merlin over, "Never in your case Morgana." As Merlin fills Arthur's chalice Morgana decides to head over, and possibly make a fool out of the noble women.

"How much longer until I can leave, Merlin?" Arthur grumbles. Every year it's the same thing. "These feasts are so repetitive! If I have to put up with a drunk king or flirty women one more time I think I'm just going to hand my crown to someone else! I am done!" It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what everybody was doing for him, but for the majority of the time his Father and Morgana stole all the limelight and left him to sit alone with nobody to talk to.

Merlin places the jug of wine on the table and crosses his arms, "I think you're being a bit over-dramatic, Sire. The servants have spent days preparing for this! Do they get any thanks for it? Nope. And fair enough, all of these nobles are stuck up and would probably not give two damns about your birthday, but give them their due. They did travel for days on end just to be here."

Arthur glares at Merlin, "I'll have you know, Merlin, that I did in fact thank the servants before the feast began!"

Merlin was just about to retort when the King called for everyone's attention. The guests took their seats while the servants lined up behind the tables. "Now I have a special gift to give to you, Arthur. Over the last few years I have watched you mature and I believe that now is the right time for you to have this."

Arthur watched his father with confusion, "What do you mean, father?" What type of birthday present could his father possibly be talking about? Normally he would just get a new sword or something along those lines. Correct him if he's wrong but hasn't he been mature enough to hold a sword since he was a child?

Uther just smiled at his son smugly, as if he knew something that nobody else did, and waved for the guards to open the doors. A few guards walked in, followed by a large, muscular man who appeared to be ages with Arthur. It was obvious that he wasn't a noble, judging by the damp, ratty tunic and breeches. Clearly the snow had picked up again outside. Arthur felt a little sorry for the man, whomever he was, having to travel in the cold, wintery weather. The Prince also noticed that concealed within the man's cape was a body, of what seemed to be a girl due to the long hair. Had she slipped on the ice outside and injured herself perhaps?

"Arthur, this is Brom. The man who has been looking after your present until today." Uther held Morgana's hand as she waltzed down the steps towards Brom. Everyone sat in silence, desperate to see what Brom was hiding. However, Arthur remained standing by the table with Merlin, who appeared just as bewildered as his friend.

Gaius came over, looking not at all phased by any of this as Merlin followed close behind him after a wave of his hand.

"You got him a girl?" Morgana furrowed her brows and glanced at the bundle shielded by Brom's cape. It was common knowledge that Uther was not against slavery in the slightest, but to purchase a young girl for his son's birthday seemed a bit too far for her liking.

Uther chuckled and patted her hands, "Not a girl. Arthur, this is a hybrid." A multitude of gasps sounded from the guests and servants. "She belongs to you."

All eyes in the room studied the Prince, wondering how he would react to such a revelation. Arthur merely froze in place, heart beating faster as a deep frown came across his forehead. After an impatient huff from his father he slowly ambled closer to Brom, eyes glued to the blonde hair sticking out of the cape, "What do you mean a hybrid? Surely they don't actually exist!" He'd been told stories of hybrids since he was a young child, but it had always been made clear to him that they were nothing more than that, stories.  
He remembered reading books about hybrids many years ago, finding them to be remarkable creatures. Apparently hybrids had the bodies of humans but the minds of wolves. They lived in packs in the wild and, mainly, had the same hierarchy as the wolves. Although they had friendly enough personalities, they could attack and possibly kill anyone that was being a threat to either them or their pack mates.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by a small yowl sounding from the cape and Brom was quick to hold the body tighter against him, making a funny noise from the back of his throat as he nuzzled the 'hybrids' face. The yowling was soon replaced by the same funny noise in reply.  
When he was sure the creature was calm enough, Brom bowed his head, "Would you like to see her, My Lord?"

Not trusting himself to form words, Arthur merely nodded and watched in delight as Brom gently took the hybrid under her arms and held her out for everyone to see. Most people 'awwed' and cooed at the sight. The knights just stood with their mouths hanging open absolutely gobsmacked. Merlin shared a look with Arthur while Uther nodded in approval. It seemed the stories were true!

"What do you think son? She was the youngest that we could find, only a few months old." Uther's voice held nothing but arrogance as he took in the shocked expressions of the other nobles.

That was hard to believe when the hybrid appeared to have the body of a young woman, in her late teens at the most. Her eyes shone a bright blue, almost as if they were glowing and little sharp fangs stuck out from her mouth. A long bushy tail stuck out from a hole that had obviously been cut from the breeches she was wearing with a matching set of large, triangular ears poking out from her messy hair. She began to squirm around with nervousness and gripped tightly onto Brom, shaking as she gazed at all of the onlookers.

"Sire, perhaps this will be easier with less people around." Brom wrapped his cape back around the scared hybrid.

Uther nodded and motioned for the small group to follow him out of the hall, "We can do the introductions in Arthur's chambers. Allow her to adjust to her new home." Arthur had to shake his head to remove himself from the trance he'd gotten into, allowing his father to guide him out of the hall, and ignoring the looks of their puzzled guests. How did his father know that hybrids existed?

The young hybrid stared with wide eyes at the Prince all the way to the chambers. Arthur's gaze never shifting either, too mesmerised by the creature he was now to take care of. He could tell that Merlin was desperate to say something but had dared not in the King's presence, just giving Arthur a nudge every so often as if to say, 'What the heck is going on?!' Once they had reached the Prince's chambers the hybrid began to sniff and glance around the new environment.

Uther was the first to break the silence, "Would you like to hold her, Arthur?"  
Arthur gulped hesitantly and looked up to Brom, "She won't try to attack me will she?" Her little fangs appeared to be lethal, no matter how small they still were.

Brom smiled reassuringly and shook his head, "No, My Lord. Emmanuel is only a baby. She isn't even capable of walking yet."

"Such a beautiful name." Morgana cooed.

Brom loosened his grip on the hybrid and slowly held her out to Arthur after blowing on her nose, "You can either hold her like this by the armpits and blow on her nose. That has a very calming effect on the babies. Or you can hold her against your chest whilst supporting the bottom and the back."

Arthur slowly raised his hands towards Emmanuel, not wanting to spook her, and gripped from where Brom was holding her. Not wanting to let her dangle, he brought her into his chest, supporting at the back and bottom like Brom had said, and naturally began to sway from side to side. It felt a little strange at first what with her having a teenagers body, he remembered reading that hybrids had a different aging process to humans.

"Now hold her as tight as you can, Sire. Don't worry about hurting her. The firmer, the better for a hybrid. It will make her feel safer." Brom gave Emmanuel a little rub on the back and stepped away to give Arthur some space. The funny noises from earlier were back after a few seconds and Arthur had to quickly prevent the baby hybrid from gnawing through the shoulder of his tunic, almost having a panic attack in the process believing that she was trying to eat him.

"Woah, woah, easy girl. What did I do?" Arthur tried to hand her back to Brom before she could do much damage but the young man refused.

"Hear that chuffing noise she's making? Lean closer, Sire and do the same right in her face."

Arthur gawked, "What? No!" He didn't intend to put his face anywhere near those sharp teeth!

"It's a greeting, it makes you tell them that you're not going to hurt them, Sire." Brom comes closer and demonstrates by chuffing back close to Emmanuel's face. The hybrid continues to chuff to herself, gazing fearfully around at everyone. Arthur felt a small surge of confidence grow seeing that Brom had not been harmed and carefully leaned forward until his forehead was touching Emmanuel's, causing her chuffs to become more desperate. He finally managed to create a chuffing noise after a few tries and the hybrid instantly relaxed.

Arthur smiled with pride and held her closer against him, "So why was she biting on my shoulder?"

"That's another comfort thing that the babies do. It's actually how they ask their parents for milk. You'll find yourself being chewed on quite a lot, My Lord." Brom chuckled.

Uther came forward and rested his hand on Brom's shoulder, "I'm sure the manservant wouldn't mind being used as a personal chew toy." He spoke in a bored tone. "Come, Brom, and we'll deal with the financial matters. I'm sure you are wanting to get home before the weather becomes any worse."

"Yes, thank you, My Lord." Brom gave Emmanuel one final nuzzle before following the King and Morgana out of the chambers, giving the hybrid one final glance.

"Don't worry, Arthur" Gaius said, "I'll be here to answer any questions you have about hybrids. And before we do anything else I will check this little one's health." Arthur and Merlin looked at Gaius with wide eyes. He knew about hybrids all this time and never said a word? Arthur would need to question him on this at a later time.

Merlin walked away grumbling, "Chew toy my arse."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur warily practised his chuffing gently to Emmanuel as Gaius and Merlin gathered some things into his chambers. Emmanuel nibbled softly on his hand, making sure not to let her teeth pierce through the skin. Her eyes stayed focused on the physician and his apprentice, nervous of what they were planning on doing. Arthur was attempting to stay as still as possible with his hand in the hybrid's mouth. Those teeth were going to take a bit of getting used to seeing.

Merlin spread a big woolen blanket on top of Arthur's bed and placed the softest pillows into small bundles over it, "There, do you think she will find this comfy enough? Maybe I should get more pillows." He scurried off into the antechamber to find more pillows. He wanted the creature to be as comfortable as possible. She was only a youngster after all and he was sure that the new environment would be rather intimidating for her.

"Merlin, my boy, that will suffice. I'm sure she'll be more than comfortable with this little den you seem to have made her. Now come back and introduce yourself to her properly. The poor thing is feeling overwhelmed with your rushing about." Gaius chuffed to the hybrid and waited for her reply before walking off to the large table and fumbling around with some sort of pouch.

Merlin dumped the extra pillows on the floor and cautiously strolled up to Arthur. Emmanuel leaned further back into Arthur then chuffed desperately at Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes and growled, "Cmon, Merlin! Stop staring at her, it's making her nervous! I don't my face to be bitten off!" Merlin hesitantly nuzzled his nose into the hybrid's, just like he had watched Brom do, and chuffed multiple times to let her calm down and sniff at him warily.

"Look, I think she likes me!" He straightened back up and let her have a nibble on his fingers, "And I think she wants some milk by the looks of it."

At the same moment Gaius came over with a smile and got Arthur to lay Emmanuel on the blanket, letting her snuggle deeper into the pillows for comfort. "The babies are hardly ever away from their parents." He explained, "If they aren't in contact with them then they'll usually be seeking contact from one of the stronger males of the pack. The alpha males will protect the babies, especially in this little one's case." With help from Merlin and Arthur, he was able to keep her flailing limbs out of the way while he examined her.

"What do you mean, in her case?" Merlin tried to distract the hybrid with his scarf, watching curiously as Emmanuel's eyes appeared to brighten more than they already were at the distraction.

"Well, it looks to me like Emmanuel here is an omega. Omegas are the lowest ranking of hybrids, however unlike wolves, the alphas will do everything they can to protect the omegas. They will also do everything they can to protect the pups and the females. The fact that Emmanuel here is a female omega pup, the alphas probably wouldn't have left her alone for a second."

Arthur gave her feet a playful little shake, "So the alphas are just all male?"

"That's right." Gaius said, "So if you are going to be looking after her you're going to have to act like an alpha hybrid. Judging by her height and eye colour, her father was the alpha male of her pack!"

"Aawwww! She's a little princess!", Merlin cooed, earning a slap on the back of the head from Arthur. "Oi! You'll scare her, Arthur!"

"Alphas protect and provide for the pack. The lower ranking hybrids do whatever the alphas tell them to do and must submit. The next rank are the beta hybrids. They usually mate together. The beta males help to protect the pack and hunt, however they are not as dominant or strong as the alphas. The adult females, beta and omega, are rather violent towards each other. They get jealous and it's very common for them to have fights with one another, going for the baby females a lot of the time as they're an easy target. Which is why Emmanuel here would have such a close bond with her father."

"The alpha male?" Arthur clarified.

"Correct." Gaius motioned for them to turn Emmanuel onto her belly, "Now it won't be too difficult to pick up an alpha's attributes. Now you listen to me too, Merlin. You will have to watch her when Arthur is busy with his work."

Merlin's eyes lit up at this, "Yes, Gaius." 

"So if Emmanuel here is in distress or upset, as the 'alpha' you can do a few things to soothe her. Firstly, you can rumble at her. It almost sounds like a wolf growling, even though it sounds threatening to someone else, a baby hybrid will find it very comforting. Why don't you both give it a try?"

Both men shared a look of embarrassment before attempting to make a rumbling noise. "From the back of the throat." Gaius instructed them. Fighting back their blushes, the men's rumbles soon began to get deeper and smoother, "That's it! Well done." 

Arthur nodded in satisfaction, "What else, Gaius?" He ruffled Emmanuel's hair as she tried to grasp his finger between her teeth once more. The more he watched her the less scary she seemed to be.

"You can also calm her down by holding her firmly by the back of the neck. This is a way of showing your dominance over her. By sensing that you are dominant over her she will feel safer and protected with you. Give it a go, Arthur. Remember, don't worry about being too firm they like it better when you're firmer."

Arthur nodded and scooted closer to the fidgety hybrid. Merlin watched closely as Arthur's large hand curved around Emmanuel's tiny neck and held tightly. Almost instantly the baby hybrid went completely limp underneath the Prince, her eyes closing contentedly while she released little chirps. Merlin just huffed in surprise.

Arthur soon relaxed after seeing her reaction, "That's amazing!" 

Gaius nodded, "One more way to soothe her is by petting her on her 'special spots'."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain that one?"

Gaius tutted at Merlin and continued, "Hybrids have certain areas on their bodies where there are large bundles of nerve endings. It's a very pleasant feeling for hybrids when these areas are touched and this is normally how the alphas would calm them. The first area is on her back here, just to the side of her spine." He lifts Emmanuel's tunic and points to the area. About three quarters up the length of her spine on the right side. "If you press on it you can feel that the muscle there is much more easy to manipulate."

Merlin reached out and kneaded his fingers in small circes over the area. Again the hybrid let out little chirpy noises and relaxed into the touch. "Where are the other areas, Gaius?"

"It should be behind one of her ears and around her stomach. Again, by touching her stomach you are showing that you are dominant over her. That is where all of the organs are so it's a very vulnerable area of the body. It's in a hybrid's instincts to hide this area from threats. I wouldn't touch her there until you know she completely trusts you."

"What should I do if she starts to misbehave?" Arthur asked. The last hing he wanted was to have a feral hybrid let loose in the castle.

"Do what you done with the back of her neck, only bite her there instead. Not enough to draw blood, giving her a little nip should be enough. That will warn her to not test your authority. If for some reason you can't get to her neck then give her a bite on the ear."

Arthur gasped, "I have to bite her?!" He understood that he would have to act like a hybrid in order to raise one properly but he didn't want to hurt Emmanuel. Surely she would become scared of him if he kept biting her. He certainly wouldn't want to be around somebody that did that to him!

"Oh yes. That is how hybrids teach their young, Arthur. It is in her instincts to recognise that action. Don't feel bad for doing it. If it is such a horrible experience for her then she won't misbehave again." Gaius got up and retrieved an item from the table. As he got closer Arthur could see it was some sort of horn, a cow's horn, with a pouch attatched to the bottom.

"What is that?" Merlin clambered over Emmanuel to take a closer look.

"Arthur is going to use this to feed Emmanuel her milk." Gaius shot Arthur a smile and handed him the makeshift bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

The baby hybrid happily drank her milk from Arthur's hand, Gaius deciding the Prince should hold the makeshift bottle after a few spillages from Emmanuel. She had finally calmed enough to allow Gaius to give her a proper examination and Arthur chuckled as her eyelids began to droop from drowsiness, content in his warm arms.

"Well we seem to have ourselves a healthy little hybrid!" Gaius announced. "That young chap took very good care of her, sadly not the case for most captive hybrids." He frowned sadly and turned to clean away any tools he had left out on the table.

Merlin wondered how Gaius knew all of this information. He had wondered even more so just how many hybrids were actually in the world and why nobody he knew of had seen one. If they were in captivity then how many were actually left? Were they all being sold off as slaves?

"What else can you tell us about hybrids, Gaius?" Merlin asked with wide eyes. He still couldn't believe that Emmanuel actually existed, amazed at how similar they actually were to humans.

Gaius wiped off his hands on a piece of cloth and sat on the edge of the bed, running his thumb gently along Emmanuel's nose in soothing motions. "There is much for me to tell you both. Hybrids basically have the same needs and emotions as humans, just a little stronger. Like I explained before, they live in big packs so that they can look out for one another. Just like humans it would be difficult for them to live without any sort of communication from one of the same species." He contemplated for a moment, wondering if little Emmy could handle being the only hybrid around. It may be difficult for her to be around only humans at first. Time would tell.

"The alpha males will go out together and hunt for food while the weaker one's stay in the den. Caves tend to be the most popular choice of a den. Hybrids eat meat and only meat, unless they are a baby, then of course it is only milk."

Emmanuel tilted her head back desperately to get try and drink the last few drops of milk from the pouch. She didn't seem to want to part with it as only a few seconds later Arthur was having to forcefully pry it from her. He successfully hid it behind himself and wrapped Emmanuel up in one of his fur throws.

"So when will I know to give Emmanuel meat instead of milk?" That explains why she had the fangs anyways.

"It's hard to tell." Gaius replied. "I would just try to give her a tiny piece of RAW meat every so often. Hybrids only eat their food raw you see, it's what their stomach's are designed to eat. When she finally accepts it give her a little bit every night along with her daily feedings. Gradually ease off with the milk and increase the amount of meat she has. It shouldn't be long until she's out hunting for her own food."

"What?!" Merlin gawked. "But why would she need to hunt when the castle will provide her with food?" It didn't sound very fair at all. There was more than enough food in the castle yet Emmanuel would be expected to go out and find her own food in the wild? What about when the weather is cold and damp like it had been over the yule period?

"We do not want to alter her instincts and way of thinking, Merlin. It wouldn't be fair to try and change her into thinking and acting like a human. She is a hybrid and will be eased as such." Gaius scolded.

Emmanuel let out big yawn, showing the three men her sharp teeth, and sprawled herself all over Arthur to sleep.

Gaius laughed quietly, "She will be sleeping quite a lot for the next few months. She will need a makeshift bed to nap in during the day."

Merlin nodded, "I'll sort one out in the morning next to the hearth. There's some blankets and pillows still in the antechamber."

"Will it be safe to take her hunting with me and the knights when the time comes?" Arthur inquired nervously. He didn't want her to get injured or lost on one of the expeditions. And he certainly didn't want her to go for any of his knights if she felt threatened in any way.

"Oh yes!" Gaius chortled, "No need to worry, Sire. By the time she is ready to hunt she will have created a bond with you and many of the frequent citizens. She will have no intention of hunting anybody."

"Thank goodness!" Merlin huffed.

Gaius thought for a moment before continuing, "Now, I'm sure you've already figured out why she has sharp teeth. Her eyes are luminous because it allows her to see easier in the dark. Hybrids have a much more vivid vision than us humans. She is also very strong, even at such a young age. If she wanted to, she could probably take on a group of knights during training. Easy. If she could walk that is"

Arthur stared incredulously at the hybrid in his arms, "Surely not. She's absolutely tiny! She's only a baby isn't she?" As funny as it was to think of little Emmy taking on all of his knights, it was still frightening. She could easily hurt him through the night if she was unhappy.

"You'll see, Arthur. Do not let her get too excited when you are playing. That's when her true strength will show through. Just remember to calm her with one of the techniques I showed you." Gaius gave both men a look to make sure they were taking the information in.

Much like Emmanuel, Gaius let out a big yawn and stood from the bed, "Now I do believe it is time for me to get some rest. I have told you everything you need to know for now, Arthur." He watched as Arthur gave Emmanuel a nervous glance, "You'll be fine. Just you wait, you'll be picking it up in no time." He gave Arthur a comforting pat on the shoulder and left the worried Prince without another word, ordering Merlin to follow suit and leave the prince to get used to his new little friend.

After a reassuring smile from Merlin the door slammed closed. He was left alone with the hybrid for the first time.

"Well then," he spoke quietly to the sleeping Emmanuel, "I suppose I'd better get some rest too if I'm to be running around after you tomorrow. Hmm?" He smiled fondly at the creature before carefully placing her under the covers, being sure not to jostle her too much. After speedily changing into his night clothes, Arthur climbed in behind her and made sure to cover her whole body with his, keeping a gentle hold of the back of her neck just to be on the safe side, remembering what Gaius had told him. Satisfied that the hybrid was feeling safe under his body weight, Arthur allowed himself to drift off to join Emmanuel in slumber.

"Sleep tight, Emmy."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur woke to a rustling noise coming from the other side of his chambers. Too tired to check what it was, he burrowed deeper into his bedcovers and slowly began to drift back to sleep. That was until he felt a gentle yet persistent gnawing on his arm.

"Hmmph", He forced his eyes open, letting them adjust to the morning light, and clumsily turned onto his back, probably his manservant trying to wake him up like usual. "Merlin, what in god's name are you doing?"

"Oi! I'm over here you dollophead!" Confused, Arthur glanced over to the fireplace on the opposite end of the chambers and, right enough, there was Merlin placing pillows and furs near the hearth in a big circle. "'Bout time you woke up. I didn't want to wake you in case I disturbed little Emmy." He gazed fondly over Arthur's shoulder.

"Eh?" It took Arthur a few seconds to comprehend what Merlin had just said, then reminding himself of the previous night's events he rolled back over to face the hybrid. She was laying next to him seemingly having a fight with one of his pillows, about to tear it to pieces by the looks of it! As adorable as it looked, Arthur didn't want them to be destroyed seeing as he did have to sleep with his face on them.

Smirking in amusement Arthur pried the pillow away from the hybrid's teeth and replaced it with his own hand, giving Emmy's head a playful shake, "How could I forget about you? Hmm?" He didn't feel as nervous around her as he did the previous night. Knowing she never tried to cause him any harm while he slept placated him.

Emmanuel chirped happily and held Arthur's hand in place as she rolled onto her back, kicking her legs, "Oh, you wanna start biting right away!" He gently rolled her around for a while to let himself fully wake before climbing out into the cold air. "Merlin, light the hearth will you? I don't want Emmanuel to get ill on her first day here." Arthur wanted to prove to his father and himself that he could raise the young hybrid, even though he knew it will probably result in pettiness from surrounding kingdoms.

Merlin quickly complied and grabbed some toys for Emmy. Having found a rattle and spinning top in Gaius' chambers, he knew they wouldn't go to waste with Emmanuel. "Do you want me to get your clothes ready?"

"I'll do it myself. You just keep Emmy company. I don't want her left on her own until she's more comfortable in her new environment." Arthur walked over to the wash basin and began to get himself ready for the day.

Merlin was all too excited to spend some quality time with the baby hybrid and wasted no time in scooping her up and carrying her over to the den that he made for her.

"What do you think, Emmy? Look comfy enough for you?" He plopped her down into the pile of furs and she instantly grabbed a pillow, biting furiously into it. "That's a habit we're going to have to get rid of." Merlin frowned, "Gaius mentioned something about you teething soon. Is that it, hmm? Are you teething early?" According to Gaius hybrids are born with their baby teeth already grown in. However, when they turn about 4 or 5 months old their teeth begin to get bigger and tougher.

He gently removed the pillow from her mouth and placed it at her stomach, letting her cuddle into it while he picked her back up. "You can bite into me all you want. You're teeth are too delicate to do any damage yet anyways." Emmanuel happily complied and attached her teeth onto his shoulder with a little growl.

"Gaius said it would be good for you to meet some people today." Merlin cooed, "Let you get used to them. Does that sound like a good plan? Yeah, I think it does." He continued to walk around Arthur's chambers, allowing the hybrid to sniff and touch different objects in interest. That idea went awall however, and he almost had a panic attack when Emmanuel decided to pick up an abandoned dagger from the dining table, then proceeding to swing it around in wonder.

Merlin assumed that she had seen men using them before, perhaps her pack was attacked by hunters. It would explain why a baby hybrid had been left to live in captivity.

"Emmy, no! Give it back!" He grappled with her for some time, the hybrid finding it amusing and refusing to let go of the weapon. Eventually though, another pair of hands swiftly took hold of the hybrid's wrist and removed the dagger from her grasp. Merlin sighed in relief.

"Honestly, Merlin! I leave you for five minutes and she's already about to commit a murder!" Arthur threw the weapon back onto the table and glared at his manservant.

"It's not like I gave it to her. She picked it up herself!" Merlin shakily handed the hybrid back to her owner and fixed some of his hair back into place, finding one patch shorter than the rest, "She chopped my hair off!"

Arthur merely laughed and carried Emmanuel back over to his bed to dress her in a clean tunic and breeches, "Maybe she's trying to tell you something, Merlin."

Merlin huffed and walked over to help keep the squirmy hybrid in place, "My hair is perfectly fine thank you very much. And I was speaking to Gaius this morning and he thinks it would be good for her to meet some people today."

Arthur nodded and found one of his old cloaks to cover Emmy with, "Might as well take her to see some of my knights then, eh?" He nuzzled his nose with Emmy's and pulled the hood over her head to keep her warm. He knew he could find his knights in the armory, hoping to god the hybrid won't try to use any of the deadlier weapons.

　

**Emmanuel's POV**

She really liked her alpha so far. He was friendly and warm and his scent was very similar to her father's. It was a safe scent. She clung harder onto alpha as he took her down a cold corridor. It was still snowing outside and she was fighting so hard not to run out to play in it. Maybe that's where alpha was taking her! To play in the snow! Her old pack mates wouldn't let her out much. According to them she couldn't take care of herself yet. Emmy disagreed. Sure, she couldn't walk yet. And sure, her teeth weren't even developed properly!

Oh, she'd better remember to show alpha she was teething. Unless his beta tells him. Yeah, beta will probably tell him. It really hurts.

She could take on anyone if she wanted! Emmy was ferocious and vicious! Even the man with the hair and the wrinkles told alpha and beta. She can just wait until she plays with alpha and show him just how tough she was! Maybe he would let her out in the snow then!

Another wave of pain shot through her mouth so the hybrid bit her teeth harder into alpha's shoulder and whimpered.

Alpha and beta seemed too distracted though, because they were soon entering a darker room with lots of weapons. Emmy recognized a lot of them easily since her pack had warned her about the hunters. She'd seen plenty of them being used to kill her packmates. It was too sad to think about so she flattened back her ears and turned her head, coming face to face with a group of men in armour.

Alpha and beta greeted them all and slowly brought the hybrid closer. The men looked wary of Emmy, making her wary in return. She tucked her tail between her legs and clung harder onto alpha. What if the men seen her as a threat and attacked her?!

Alpha hugged her closer and spoke to the men, "I wanted her to meet you lot first since I know you'll be around us more frequently. Gaius believed it would be good for her to be introduced to new people to get used to the area."

Emmanuel shifted nervously and watched as the men stared at her in amazement.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Gwaine was the first to step forward and try to put the nervous hybrid at ease. He slowly held out his hand, ready to snatch it back in case she decided she didn't like him, and opened his palm to allow Emmy to catch his scent. His brave action seemed to have pulled the rest of the knights out of their trance and they too began to edge closer, eagerly watching to see how she would react.

Emmy tentatively sniffed at the knight's hand. It smelled like the earth and a little like sweat. He'd obviously been outdoors for quite a while, possibly hunting. That's what a lot of the alpha's in her pack smelled like after they'd been out hunting or fighting. The man had a kind smile which put Emmy more at ease, even going as far to allow him to raise his hand and stroke her hair. She expected him to be heavy handed and a bit more firm but she was surprised to feel a gentle, if not wary, pat to the head. 

Emmy's quick nip to Gwaine's wrist had him reeling back with a fright but seeing her ears raise in curiosity made him feel childish, realising that she was only trying to greet him back. Emmy sensed the mixed emotions coming from the man and tried to chuff to make him feel more comfortable. Although, the knight just stood there in confusion not understanding what she wanted.

Arthur was pleased to see that the hybrid was trying to get on with his friend, "It's how hybrids greet each other, Gwaine. She's trying to tell you that she means no harm. You're supposed to do it back to her." He hoisted Emmy higher up so that she could be more level with Gwaine, who at this point was attempting to make the chuffing noise in return. This only earned him teasing and jesting from his fellow knights but it appeared to have relaxed Emmy nonetheless. 

The rest of the knights went through the same ordeal with the little hybrid who was more than happy at this point to make some new friends. It was daunting for her to be in a new place so it would come in handy to have as many alpha pack mates as possible to keep her safe if danger was to ever come her way.   
Arthur handed Emmy over to Merlin who happily took her and adjusted her cloak to protect her from the bitter air. The knights were due a short training session so Merlin took her back up to Arthur's chambers where she could sit by the fire in her little den to play. He wanted to check her teeth as well since she had been chewing anything she could get her hands on. Mostly being Merlin's neckerchief. 

"Are your teeth giving you bother again, huh? You teething?" Merlin took away the cloak and hung it up before sitting down next to the hybrid and gently taking hold of her jaw. "I need you to open up for me, Emmy. It'll only take a quick minute." The hybrid whined a little and tried to move her face out of Merlin's grip, not liking the pressure on her mouth. The more she fought the firmer Merlin got, remembering Gaius' words, and as soon as a sharp growl escaped the hybrid's mouth he gripped the back of her neck tightly until she submitted. "Don't growl at me Emmanuel. Now be good and let me check your teeth. It's for your own good."

Emmy held her ears back at the scolding and opened her mouth reluctantly. Merlin was quick at his ministrations and could easily see that her gums were all swollen and red. Some of her back teeth beginning to form sharp ends. He let the hybrid go and got up to fetch a flask of cold water that he had brought up with him earlier in the morning. Emmy drank it down excitedly. The icy water soothing her raw gums. 

"What's this I've got for you?" Merlin sat back down next to her, holding the spinning top he had found in Gaius' chambers. He placed it on the floor and spun it quickly, watching amusedly as Emmy sat up straighter and perked up her ears in wonder. As the toy slowed down and came to a stand still the hybrid picked it up eagerly and tried to copy what Merlin had done. At first she was too harsh and the toy just landed with a loud smack on the hardwood floor. She huffed in disappointment and tried again, this time much gentler. The toy spun off to the left, slowly travelling towards Merlin's foot. Thinking that the toy had a life of it's own Emmy panicked and jumped on top of his leg, growling lowly at the wooden toy to scare it away before it could harm her pack mate.

"It's alright, Emmy. It's only a piece of wood. Not going to hurt anyone." Merlin stroked his hand down Emmanuel's back until she relaxed and melted into the touch. She began to make little chirps at him, obviously enjoying the sensation. Merlin remembered the discussion with Gaius from the previous night and how to relax a hybrid. He found the small area on her back like he did before and lightly massaged his fingers in wide circles. Between the nice feeling of her pack mate soothing her and the warmth from the fire, Emmy began to feel herself dozing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were low murmuring voices and the sound of a crackling fire. Emmanuel was gradually feeling herself wake up and opened her eyes carefully, the light from the fire briefly blinding her. She was surrounded by her soft furs and some pillows had been placed around her body to keep her in place. The voices continued on, most likely not realising yet that she was awake. She remained where she was, far too comfortable to move away from the comforting heat. She started to stretch herself out, rolling onto her back and letting out a huge yawn when a large, warm hand came down on her bare stomach. The hybrid yelped and recoiled away at first, believing a predator to be attacking. She hid underneath one of the fur blankets and peeked out to see what she was up against. There sitting in a semi-circle around her was the alphas from earlier. 

The men had changed into different clothes, now wearing loose comfortable garments instead of the cold, heavy looking metal they carried this morning. Emmy felt a surge of relief and clambered back out of the blankets to greet her fellow pack mates. One of the men, Leon she thinks, held out a short piece of cloth for her to latch on to. She growled playfully and tugged on the fabric with all her might with Leon struggling to pull it back from her.

"I told you she was strong, Leon!" Arthur sat off to the side next to Gwaine, both laughing at their friend's failed attempt at tug-o-war with the baby hybrid.

"She really enjoys this game doesn't she?" Leon was panting with a sheen of sweat forming on his brow. He decided to give up before he pulled a muscle and gave the hybrid the piece of material she so desperately wanted. After letting go, Emmy held up her head proudly and placed the cloth neatly in front of Arthur. Proof that she was a good hunter and expecting his praise.

"That a girl! How ferocious are you? Huh?" Arthur ruffled her hair and gently wrestled her onto her back, Emmy's little arms flailing and she tried to squirm her way from underneath him. 

"Maybe it would be a good idea to take her out hunting soon?" Percival scooted closer to the pair. "She may be of use to us for tracking things down." He let the hybrid pounce on him next. Of course he was far too strong for her and she more or less just climbed around his body until the knight felt that he'd had enough nudges and placed her on her back. "Her instincts have already developed".

The hybrid crawled next to Merlin and curled herself into the mound of pillows and furs. She made sure that her back was touching the larger male as a ways to feel more protected and got herself ready to go back down for another nap. All of that wrestling had tired her out.

Merlin simply smiled and tried to lightly pet her stomach, checking for any signs of wariness from the hybrid. When it was clear that she trusted him enough to do this he pressed more firmly and helped her drift off.

Arthur got up to pour himself a drink, "Perhaps tomorrow we can go out and see how well she does. I'm not planning on going out too far from Camelot's border though."

"She'll get cold very easily as well." Merlin reminded him. "We can't stay out for too long in the snow."

Gwaine came closer and sat next to the manservant, "She's a feisty, Merlin. I'll bet she'll make a greater job of it than us!"

"Then it's settled." Arthur announced. "We'll take her out tomorrow after lunch and teach her how to hunt properly. If she does a good job I'm sure my father will be quick to inform all of our allies. The man is more obsessed with her than we are."


End file.
